Fowl in the HIVE?
by silver101438
Summary: "Artemis Fowl would fit right in at H.I.V.E."-Eoin Colfer. Challenge accepted. Two boy geniuses collide in one story. This takes place after the Arctic Incident and after the Overlord Protocol. Read about how Artemis adapts to life at HIVE, and escapes it? Can Artemis Fowl II be the first student ever to escape HIVE? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the result of hours of insane daydreaming circulating around two criminal masterminds. I know this chapter was kind of short but I didn't know what to expect out of my harebrained ideas. So enjoy and I ensure you that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Artemis Fowl or H.I.V.E., I wouldn't be sitting here typing this fanfic for a website.**

Nero sighed, head in hands. He was sitting in his office chair, brooding over a pressing matter. One of GLOVE's most trusted operatives was turning away from the life of crime. Artemis Fowl Senior, ever since the day he had returned from the Artic, Nero could tell something was off. Two days ago, Artemis Senior had announced that he was retiring from villainy at a council meeting. This statement was met by shock and anger. The man was only in his forties; at least, that's what he looked like. After the meeting, Number One had requested Nero to enroll Artemis Fowl Senior's son at HIVE. Nero picked up the boy's file. He had a most interesting profile and appeared to have a role in crime already at the young age of 14. He could jump a year or two at HIVE. But the matter of stealing him from his father and that mountain of a man, Butler, increased the difficulty. Nero raised his head and pushed a button on his desk. In under a minute, a women with katanas strapped to her back slinked out of the shadows. Nero smiled grimly. "Ah, Raven, I need a…package withdrawn from Fowl Manor." He handed her a file. She shifted through them, ruffling the pages while he spoke. "HE is a special case and will require extra care. And make sure you are not discovered. Understand?" Raven's roaming eyes suddenly stopped at a certain word. _Butler. _Her incisors showed as she smiled. "Understood."

Artemis Fowl II was at his desk, typing away at his laptop. Father was safe once more, Mother was sane, and the family was content. Then why did he feel such dissatisfaction? When Father had been rescued, he had come back a new man, a good one. No more brilliant schemes, no more crimes. Father had made him promise. He sighed. He will miss those days. Outside Artemis's office, a black clad women stood next to the on the ledge.

Raven stood slowly, black box in hand. HIVEmind hovered over the device. Raven whispered "HIVEmind, scan the perimeter for hostiles and disable the window alarm." She pointed to Artemis's window. HIVEmind was silent for a few seconds before responding "Scan complete." A hologram lit up above the black box , depicting Fowl Manor with red "O"s marked as hostiles. There was a red one in the office above them and one in the training room. Bunches of blue "O"s were stationed in the kitchen and throughout the mansion. A yellow "X" blinked on this florr's office, right where Raven was. HIVEmind continued "Window barriers removed and alarms disarmed." Raven gave the artificial intelligence a curt nod before turning off the black box. She slid her twin katanas off her back and turned them on a medium setting, crackling purple energy running along the edges of the blades. She jumped down to the window ledge nimbly and ran her katana around the window smoothly, carving a round circle. Raven silently took out the window pane and placed it on the olive green crapet. Artemis Fowl had not yet noticed his unwelcome visitor. His blue eyes were trained on his laptop screen. Raven leaped into Artemis's office with a soft thump. Artemis felt a slight breeze on his neck and turned around, eyes widening. Raven, ever the dramatic assassin, straightened up while pulling a sleeper from her hip. She aimed it at the surprised Irish teenager. "Good morning, Mr. Fowl. And good night." In Artemis's credit, he did manage to yell "Butl-"before the dart struck him and he crumpled.


	2. Chapter 2

**To make up for my lack of length yesterday, I have decided to upload this chapter early. This chapter, Artemis meets Otto, Wing, and a big blue friend of mine. Please review, the only way I can get any better at this is to get feedback. Thanks!**

Artemis woke up strapped to a handsome Victorian armchair with metal cuffs installed in the arms, holding him down. A man dressed in a smart, black suit similar to the one Artemis was wearing sat opposite him, behind a neat and orderly mahogany desk. The man smiled at him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Fowl. I apologize for the discreetness. It was necessary in your retrieval and Natalya can be a bit dramatic sometimes." Artemis examined the cuffs. Too strong for him to break through and he had no special tools with him currently. He finally faced the man. "You talk as if we are allies. Who are you?" The man replied, amused, "You may call me Dr. Nero. And your father and I have spoken on many occasions. However, he has changed and we can no longer entrust the responsibility of teaching you on him. The obvious solution was to bring you here to study." Artemis's brilliant mind tried to digest this newfound information. "Why am I here? Where am I? I demand you let me free or suffer the consequences. You do not know what I am truly capable of." He spoke this in a cold and calm voice. Nero chuckled softly. "You remind me of your father, and I will answer your questions. You are residing at H.I.V.E., the Higher Institute for Villainous Education, to learn, in short, about crime. For six years."

Artemis narrowed his eyes. "Six years? Why wasn't I informed of this? Father would not approve-"

"But your father didn't approve of this, Mr. Fowl."

Nero stood up. "I hope you find your accommodations satisfactory. Here is your Blackbox." He placed the, uh, well, black box on Artemis's lap. "HIVEmind, our school's artificial intelligence is assessable from here. He will help you get to your classes and navigate the school. He will also download your schedule and grades and remind you of any school work due. Class begins tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp. I expect you in my class at that time." Nero lightly tapped a button on his desk and Artemis's binds retracted back into the armrests. He stood up slowly and cautiously, nursing his wrists. Artemis picked up the Blackbox as Nero finished. "If you attempt to break out or escape, there are guards and security measure preventing that. Punishment will also be in order. Please realize that we are only doing this for your benefit, the education you will learn here is unequaled to anywhere in the world. We are preparing you for the future. Nobody has escaped from H.I.V.E. yet, Mr. Fowl." And on that happy note, Artemis was sent out into the hallway, clutching his Blackbox. Raven was waiting for him.

Otto Malpense stared at the open door. In the doorway stood Raven with a dark haired boy in a black jumpsuit. Otto sat at his desk, doing homework, pencil in hand. His best friend, Wing Fanchu was sitting on his bed, book open on his lap. Raven patted the boy's shoulder, which he shrunk away from, and said "Artemis is joining you in the Alpha stream, he will be sharing you room. Dr Nero has ordered a bunk bed to be delivered in here soon. I expect you to welcome him." Raven glared at them. The boy, Artemis, stood stiffly and inspected Otto and Wing with a cold stare. Otto smiled as Raven left, offering Artemis his hand. He did not take it. "Uh, hello, I'm Otto Malp-"

"You are British."

"Excuse me?"

"Need I explain the simplest of remarks? You are British, of origin of a country in the United Kingdom, to the right of my homeland, Ireland."

"…"

Otto shared a glance with Wing. This new kid was strange. Artemis sat down on Otto's bed. "I need to know how to get out of this wretched place. The Fowl business does not run itself." He whispered.

Otto shook his head. "It's impossible, we've tried to escape but we failed."

Artemis smirked. "You failed, I, on the other hand, will not."

Artemis opened his bleary eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. He blinked; confused until he caught sight of the black haired boy, snoring like a lawnmower. Before he moved an inch, Artemis ran his ice blue eyes over every inch of the futuristic room. It had no windows, just blank walls. It was completely symmetrical with the line of symmetry running down the middle of the room. (**AN: Death the Kid would have a field day. Just saying) **White bookcases faced each other in the far most end of the room, then desks facing the wall, next wardrobes, and beds in the corner. Artemis slept, and quite uncomfortably, he might add, on the sleek metal bunk bed atop of Otto's bed, the white haired boy. There were no windows; therefore there was no natural light. Artemis hypothesized that he was underground, due to the mammoth amount of rock he had glimpsed while walking through the hallways of this institution, metamorphic, in fact. He must be near a heat source, most likely an active volcano. The thought worried him a little. Just a little. Of course, by the time it erupts, he would already be safely in Fowl Manor, planning his next big scheme. Artemis sat up, rubbing his sore neck and glanced at the Blackbox he had left behind on the built in shelf on the wall. Dr Nero would have to be a fool to miss the opportunity of planting a tracking device inside that machine. Artemis picked it up and examined its every detail. He could easily dismantle and reassemble this with some tinkering and use Nero's weapon against him. A blue, wireframe head came to existence on the screen. Artemis had met HIVEmind before but he had been whisked in and out of the changing room to change into his jumpsuit and hadn't gotten a close look. "Good morning, Student Fowl. It is 7:30 AM. Breakfast will be served from 8:00 to 9:00. Classes start at 9:00. I have your schedule updated and stored in my database. Would you prefer to retrieve it now?" Artemis, at most times, betrayed no emotion in his expression, other than a cold arrogance. This was not one of those times.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, I'm currently typing this while my crazed friend is reading it over my shoulder and is attempting to delete it. And now she has something to say: "Hi people out there in the world reading this right now... BTW I am not crazy, I am insane! The person next to me right now... the author, is staring creepily at what I am writing right now... and she also replied that she will kill me.! So please spread the word that she is going to kill me, and be sure to have a fun and safe day, away from this author! Don't get yourself killed! -C" And that was my crazed "No, INSANE!"friend. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl nor HIVE.**

Artemis gaped at the artificial intelligence. "W-what are you?" As soon as the words spilled uout of his mouth, he realized that it was a stupid question. The blue head answered in a measured voice. "I am HIVEmind-my function is to serve. Would you prefer to retrieve your schedule now?" Artemis nodded vaguely. "Downloading Student Fowl's schedule." There was a silence for a few seconds. "Download complete." A piece of paper slipped out of the slot on the bottom of the Blackbox. Artemis immediately snapped awake and peered at the paper. His first class was Villainy Studies with…Dr Nero. This might prove interesting. HIVEmind waited patiently as Artemis studied the slip of paper. "HIVEmind, can you provide me with a map of H.I.V.E.?"

"Request granted."

Artemis was good at concealing his awe for the super computer. A million questions bounced around in his head. A slip of paper slid out of the printer in the black box. Artemis studied it intently. He noted, without surprise, that the various blueprints gave away no transportation area off the island. He frowned at HIVEmind. He had to be careful about his wording or he could be reported to Nero. "Could you provide me with a complete map?"

"Request denied. Student Fowl is not authorized to obtain the complete map." If only he had his laptop, Artemis thought, then he would be able to use force.

"That's not going to work, you know." Otto Malpense was standing below Artemis, toweling off his damp hair. "I've tried, but you won't get amything out of him." Otto nodded to the artificial intelligence. "Hello, HIVEmind."

"Good morning, Otto."

Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "Why does he call you by your first name?"

"Oh we've been through a lot together." Otto said fondly. "I'm a bit of a trouble magnet."

Artemis could relate but there was one difference. While trouble looked for Otto, Artemis looked for trouble. Like the fairy issue he was currently grappling with. Otto broke into his thoughts "Come on, we're going to be late. Your fresh clothes are in the wardrobe, uh…"

"Fowl. Artemis Fowl."

"God, who is that hottie?"

"Shelby! Everyone can hear you!"

"So what, Laura? Everyone KNOWS it."

Artemis was standing on line with Otto and Wing for breakfast. When they had entered the cafeteria, he was mentally digesting, with difficulty, the amount of people in the room. And don't get him started on the cat. It was the size of two American football fields with just as many people who would be watching the game. He immediately noted the different colors of jumpsuits which Otto described as "streams". Circular tables that seated seven each dotted the cavernous room with the breakfast lines on either side. In the back of the hall was a long table seating the teachers, Artemis guessed. Dr. Nero sat at the head and glanced at Artemis in the eye for a split second before turning to have a conversation with an old man in a lab coat.

Artemis contemplated the options laid out in front of him, waffles, bacon and eggs, cereal, porridge, and quite a few exotic foods. He decided to play it safe and grabbed a tray of bacon and eggs with a bottle of water. Vomiting on Dr. Nero on the first day would leave a bad impression. He followed Otto and Wing, the silent Asian boy, to a table in the back, dodging older students along the way. Artemis noticed, at the edge of his vision, two troll like kids wearing blue overalls glowered at them.

"Hey! Hey, Otto, Wing, over here!"

A blond girl with a ponytail and a black jumpsuit waved from a table that was also occupied by a red head, a bald boy with thick glasses, and an immensely obese boy who was currently shoveling waffles down his gullet. Otto waved and explained "Laura, Shelby, Nigel, and Franz. They're in the same accommodation block as us." As they neared the table, the red head smiled at Artemis and greeted him in a light, Scottish accent. "Morning, I'm Laura."

"Artemis Fowl the Second. Can't say it is a pleasure. I was brought here against my will." Artemis set his tray on the polished metal and sat down. He felt slightly uncomfortable under the stares of the people seated around him. Even the fat boy stopped pigging out to peer at him. Artemis stabbed at a strip of bacon with his fork and the others realized the awkwardness of their stares. Otto coughed and turned to Laura. "So, um, did you finish Professor Pike's project?" She nodded and began rambling on about the art of cracking codes and everyone else, minus Otto and Artemis who were the only ones who understood a single word she said, hastily resumed eating. Artemis speculated in wonder how Laura and Otto's knowledge of technology were almost, _almost _as advanced as his own.

Someone tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Fowl, right?"

He turned around to see the blonde American and answered "Yes, that's me."

"I'm Shelby Trinity and why is your name Artemis? Isn't that a girl's name or is it different in Ireland?"

Artemis chuckled. "Of course, my ignorant acquaintance, you wouldn't know why."

"Oh, of course I know why."

"Then why?"

"Uh…Otto?"

Shelby pulled on the poor boy's collar and whispered into his ear. Otto freed himself from her grasp and replied irritably "Leave me alone, Shelby, it's because the Greek goddess Artemis and he's named after his dad, Artemis Fowl I."

Shelby nodded smugly "See, I do know why now!"

nt here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I was working on editing my story for the Scholastic Art and Writing Awards and preparing stuff for my friend's birthday. But I managed to get it typed so here it is. Also, I am open to suggestions for ships or funny things you want to see happen.**

Artemis nodded at Otto "Precisely." The whole table waited a few moments for him to continue but nothing followed his simple statement. Shelby playfully punched his arm. "Come on, mystery man, spill the beans!"

"I do not quite catch on with your expression of "spilling the beans."

Laura chuckled "Awww, come on, Artemis, everyone here has done something to earn themselves a place in HIVe. We can't help but wonder what you did! So, I don't mean to pry, but…will you tell us?"

"Absolutely not."

"Leave him alone, guys," Nigel said, "Everyone has their own secrets. I'm Nigel Darkdoom."

Artemis shook his offered hand. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but could you be related to the infamous Diabolous Darkdoom?"

"Yeah, he was my dad."

"I am sorry for your loss," Artemis said quietly, thinking of his own father who he had recently rescued from the Arctic with a few fairy "friends", "He was a truly cunning man."

Nigel slumped in his chair and withdrew from the conversation. Otto finished the last of his porridge. "Let's get going to class, Wing and Artemis. We wouldn't want you to be late for your first class! The fact that Nero is the teacher doesn't help." He joked.

"Your wit is stunning." Artemis said sarcastically.

"Now, who can tell me how William Pumpernickel successfully took complete control of the food industry in India in a span of six months?"

Around the classroom, the students were taking vague notes. Otto wasn't one of them and neither was Artemis Fowl. Otto simply listened to what Nero was teaching and filed it away in his brain. Artemis wrote furiously on a stack of paper, the product of the last half hour. Everything was perfect and precise. Though he did have a remarkable memory, he had 8 filing cases, floor to ceiling, sitting in his office in Fowl Manor for future reference. Artemis may be leaving in a week but he should at least give a false sense of wanting to stay here at HIVE.

"Artemis!" Nero called out. "Do you know how?"

Nero looked eyes with him and Artemis immediately realized that Nero was testing him to see how well he acted under pressure. Artemis smirked slightly. Very well, Nero was going to be treated to the standard Fowl treatment. Of course, Artemis had prepared for this the day before. He had to be ready for anything.

"Certainly, Dr. Nero," Artemis started the beginning of an extremely lengthy explanation which Nero will regret afterwards, "William D. Pumpernickel was an immensely round man with a flair for business and baking. He first turned to crime in his teenage years, like most villains of the day. He started off with selling pastries that he had baked to classmates. He was making a steady business but he wanted more. He decided to insert a special poison into his pastries. The poison gave the victim approximately five minutes before the poison overtook their immune system. Pumpernickel sold it to lone and unsuspecting classmates. He would then blackmail the victim for money and then provide them with the antidote. The students were too scared to do anything and tip off the teacher. The poison would also cause them to lose any memory of the encounter. It was quite an efficient operation. He went on in his adult years to create one of the biggest supermarket chains in history. Pumpernickel sold his products at astoundingly low prices and used illegal slave labor to achieve that. Eventually, he was caught by the police but not before he expanded his business across six continents."

There was a complete silence when he finished. Artemis studied Nero's slightly amused face. His classmates had fallen asleep from the extensive lecture. The students who were awake, however, gaped at him. Otto found himself obtaining a grudging respect for the raven haired boy. Usually _he_ was the overachiever. He pouted slightly and nobody noticed, all awake eyes were on Artemis. Wing smiled slightly, seeing Otto slumped in his chair.

Nero chuckled. "My, my, Mr. Fowl, I didn't ask for the history of William Pumpernickel."

"I am well aware of that, Dr. Nero. I simply answered your question. To fully understand the achievements of Pumpernickel, I had to explain his roots for business and how he became who he was. Unfortunately, we do not have that large amount of information as Mr. Pumpernickel than some other figures…"

The bell saved Nero from responding. As they headed for the door, Nero handed a sleek black laptop to Artemis and whispered "I believe this belongs to you. I had Raven pick it up this morning." Artemis thanked him and thought of the things he would be able to hack into now that he had his most valuable possession. One of the most valuable. Otto noted that Artemis seemed to be a tad bit more cheerful as they exited the classroom into the tidal wave of students. He had a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Wing checked his black box and said "It seems that you have Tactical Education with us next, Artemis."

"I do not need to be reminded; I have already memorized my class schedule." The arrogance in his voice could not be missed.

Otto asked him curiously. "Artemis, how did you memorize all that information? It's a different schedule every day. It is near impossible for an average _human_."Otto was beginning to have his doubts that this Irish kid was normal. Maybe he was a machine like him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry to keep you guys waiting, I was occupied with editing and reediting and then reediting a story for a competition. It's been driving me up the wall. I just wanted to say, I will continue this story until I declare it officially completed. For now, it's still in progress and I have no idea where it's going. So thanks for sticking around, and, as always, please review and give me suggestions! Sorry for the suckish ending, too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or HIVE**

"And you'll like it!" barked Colonel Francisco, "Scale the climbing wall, then use the grappling hook to swing across the water, and jump down again! Make sure to land feet first with knees bent to absorb the impact or you'll break into a million pieces. Understood?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Artemis was not enjoying Tactical Education so far. He disapproved of any physical exercise and usually had Butler doing the grunt work. He stared up at the fifty foot climbing wall. To the top, there stood a ten foot long ledge which dropped off to a pool of water. The ceiling was even higher than the climbing wall. Grappling hooks lay on the ledge, waiting to jam up once used and let the victim fall into the pool. Artemis could already imagine his mangled body.

"Alright, runts! Let's see what you can do! You first, Malpense!"

Otto walked to the bottom of the climbing wall and mentally mapped out his route up. He skittered up the footholds with some difficulty, rolling onto the ledge. Grabbing a grappler, Otto shot it out at the ceiling and jumped off. He swung down and up again, shooting another grappler. He repeated this process until he reached the end of the course. The finish line was a bunch of gym mats piled on top of each other on the floor on the other side of the gym. Otto landed on his feet but they gave way beneath him. Colonel Francisco grunted distastefully. "Hmph. You could do a lot better, Malpense. Fanchu! Next!"

Wing's performance did boost Artemis's confidence a little, completing the course perfectly and in record time. Shelby also did an exceptional job, swinging and shooting her grappler with gusto. Laura was alright, not _that_ painful to watch. A few other students went with average results.

Colonel Francisco leered down at Artemis. "New student, huh? Alright, Fowl, you don't look promising. You're next!" Artemis calmly walked to the climbing wall. He gave off an aura of power and control. His nerves, on the other hand, were a different story. Artemis, as mentioned before, hated all and any kind of physical exercise. He gave his laptop to Otto for safe keeping, even though he didn't trust the spiky haired boy any more than Dr. Nero. Artemis dragged his foot on the first climbing foot ledge and heaved himself up with immense effort. He made it to the next one, then the next one, stretching out his muscles for one of the few times in his life. Artemis eventually made it to the top, breathing heavily. Francisco clucked his tongue and yelled up "Move it, kid! You haven't got all day!"

Artemis wet his lips before grabbing a grappler and striding to the edge of the block the ledge. The watery death seemed awfully deep and dark. Artemis could swim, with doggy paddle as his best and only stroke. His arms defied his self preservation skills as his genius brain screamed at them to stop. Shooting off a grappler, Artemis plunged into the course. **(AN: I shall spare you the details. They were pretty horrific. I almost felt bad for Arty. I can tell you; however, that Colonel Francisco did have to retreat into his office afterwards with two boxes of tissues to hold a funeral for the grappler)**

"You really sucked!" Shelby laughed, "It wasn't even funny!"

"You seem to disagree." Artemis muttered, huddled under three towels back in the accommodation room. At least Wing and Laura had the tendency to act polite about his less than adequate performance in Tactical Education. Laura cracked a sympathetic smile which turned stormy as Shelby exclaimed "Even Laura wasn't that bad!" The edges of Wing's lips crinkled into a smile, a rare and big thing.

Otto patted Artemis's back. "Come on, guys, give the guy a break, it was his first time!"

Artemis scowled further as Shelby's reaction to that statement was to continue to laugh hysterically, pounding her fist on her chair.

"On the bright side," Otto said suddenly, as if just remembering something, "You got your laptop back." He brought out the black briefcase, placing it in front of Artemis. Artemis's demeanor immediately brightened, which was an unwonted and scary thing. He excitedly flipped open the case, revealing a thin, futuristic laptop with "AF" engraved in the middle. Otto marveled at the high tech object. Artemis smiled, satisfied and stood up, holding his laptop like a priceless treasure, which it probably was.

"Where are you going?" asked Laura.

Artemis cracked his knuckles. "To get some work done."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's chapter six. Enjoy!**

Back in his dorm, Artemis flipped open his laptop, going through his routine check for bugs, viruses, and other "virtual diseases". Surprisingly, Nero had left all his files intact and assessable. No doubt, he had looked over every one of them, though. Artemis balked at the thought of this; he had many of his greatest and most brilliant schemes saved on this very laptop. He knew it was foolish not to destroy the files digitally but it was satisfying to look back on his achievements and to show Butler whenever the manservant thought Artemis's plans were too "harebrained."

Artemis flipped through the files, drawing inspiration from triumphs. With his laptop, he would be able to map out his escape plan out of here. Otto knocked lightly on the door before entering.

"Hey, lunch is in five minutes. Laura said I should come get you but I think you've figured out your way around, haven't you?"

It was a masked threat of something who had already figured out that this Irish boy was no matter to be taken lightly. Artemis closed his laptop with a snap. He had to choose his next words carefully.

"Of course I have memorized the map; however, it was kind of you to think of me. Shall we embark on our journey to the cafeteria?"

**(AN: I have to give my friend and writing partner, Max credit for this section, too. She suggested what would happen if…well, you'll see.) **

"Sooooooo…you're from Ireland, aren't you?"

"Yes, Miss Brand."

"So do you say 'bloody', too?"

"I do not resort to such inferior slang to express my emotions."

"That's a trick question," Shelby laughed, "Artemis doesn't seem to have any emotions."

Otto and Laura laughed as Artemis smiled slightly.

"You don't know how hard it is, being American with them," Shelby complained, jabbing a finger at her friends, "I can't use any of my slangs and phrases! Watch this." She turned to Wing. "Hey big guy, isn't Colonel so flipping high-strung? I mean, seriously, take a chill pill."

Wing blinked. Otto and Laura exchanged exasperated looks. "Shelby…"

"It's so freaking annoying! I can't even focus anymore because of his yelling! Screw this; I'm ditching my next class"

"We get your point, Shelby." Otto muttered.

"Oh, don't be such a bloody killjoy, Otto!" Shelby retorted.

"I don't say 'bloody' all that much!"

"Of course you don't." Laura smiled.

"Bloody heck, Laura, I…grrrr"

The group fell amidst an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Artemis stared at the cat seated at the front of the class on the teacher's desk. It licked its paw, washing its ears. A high tech collar hung from its neck, an unshining light in the middle. Otto, wing, Shelby and Laura seemed to think nothing of the random cat in the classroom. His fellow classmates chatted amongst themselves while he himself patiently waited for the teacher's arrival. To his mild shock, when the bell signaling the start of class rang, the teacher was nowhere to be found. Artemis mentally labeled the professor as unreliable. The cat at the front of stood up and stretched leisurely.

Just as Artemis was thinking that this cat could possibly belong to the instructor, a female computerized voice rang out in the classroom. "Good afternoon, students."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Leon." The class chanted back in monotone.

"Today, in Stealth and Evasion, we will be learning about how to react when you are caught in the middle of a stealth mission…"

Artemis noted that for every syllable that the mysterious voice spoke, there was a blue blink on the light on the collar. With a sinking fascination, Artemis concluded that the cat was the teacher and the owner of the voice. Mrs. Leon continued to instruct the lesson normally, used to the gaping from new students, though she did glance testily at Artemis.

"Each of you will enter the course and eventually be discovered. Trust me, I have set the program to extreme, you _will _be exposed." Mrs. Leon meowed, "Once that point comes, you will decide which tactic to use that I have taught you, provided that you were listening."

The class gulped. Mrs. Leon paced by the entrance to the obstacle course, a labyrinth of blank white hallways, sophisticated security cameras, and hologram guards. Artemis was fairly confident, having his laptop in a briefcase tucked under his shoulder. Otto also seemed fairly self-assured.

Shelby was downright cocky. She nudged Artemis playfully. "You ready, Fowl?"

"I am ready enough to win this."

Mrs. Leon hit the starting timer and with a large buzz, the class surged into the course.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, it's me again. And I got really inspired to write from the reviews I got! Thank you, reviewers! So keep in mind, more reviews, less time I take to upload! Thank you!**

The hallway was an unnatural white, so bright and pure, it hurt the eyes. Several other hallways branched off this one. At the end of the long corridor was a pedestal and upon it laid a pearl, shining from the bright lights. Artemis rubbed his eyes. His vision was failing after staring at a laptop screen for half an hour. That was how long he had been sitting here, above the ceiling in the ventilation shafts. That's how long he had been waiting for someone to reach the end of that corridor. And that's how long Ms. Leon's stealth and Evasion course had been going on. So far, Artemis had seen no one else. He had darted into the shafts, following Shelby's example. Now, thirty minutes later, he was waiting in a ventilation shaft, muscles sore form staying still and finger slightly above his laptop which was casting a soft glow on his pale face. Artemis started suddenly. The cause for this slinked through the hallway beneath him, slyly hiding in the blind spots of the high tech security cameras, which were stationed frequently along the corridor.

Artemis peered down at the blonde girl, waiting for the perfect moment. She uncapped a vial of invisible gas and threw it into the hallway. Slowly, red lasers flickered into sight. The girl slipped around the lasers with no problem, ducking and leaping with obvious comfort. Shelby successfully reached the end and advanced on her prize. Artemis waited calmly for her to pick up the pearl carefully, and pressed one button on his laptop.

Shelby whooped "Ha! Take that, los-"

A vacuum of wind began to form around Shelby, whipping her ponytail back and forth. Before she could gasp, the air sucked the pearl out of her hand, flying up the ventilation shaft. It traveled a little farther, pushed by bursts of wind. A boy was waiting at the end of its journey, smiling coldly as the pearl rolled into his long, pale fingers.

"Artemis Fowl!"

Artemis turned around slowly to find Shelby in his face.

"You little…" She struggled to find words and resorted to a less mannerly way to express her emotions, "ARGH!"

Laura cracked a smile and tried to calm her raging friend, "Come now, Shelby, it was just a game, besides, you had won every one until now."

Shelby would not be deterred. "Artemis Fowl, next time we're in the course, watch your back-"

Wing heaved her up in a fireman's lift, carrying the yelling girl to their accommodation block.

Otto smirked, "You really riled her up, Fowl. How did you do it?" His voice softened as he asked the question.

Artemis immediately recognized his tone of voice and gave Otto his full attention. It was only then that he realized something. Otto's intense, blue eyes had a sort of…artificial glow. Artemis smiled humorlessly.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets."

There was something off about that kid, he just knew it. None of them had ever been able to beat Shelby before, and here comes along a new student who hadn't studied at H.I.V.E. yet and wins. Otto brushed his mountain of homework aside and pulled his laptop towards him. Artemis Fowl wasn't the only computer whiz around here. And he wasn't talking about Laura.

Otto waited impatiently for the system to boot up, rubbing his forehead. He needed to find more about his past, where he came from, why he was here. Maybe Fowl was a spy sent from a rival organization to infiltrate G.L.O.V.E. Or maybe an insane criminal mastermind trying to take over the world. Otto dismissed that thought immediately. They were ALL criminal masterminds here.

"Otto?" Wing knocked on their dorm door and entered. He peered at the spiky haired boy. "What are you doing?"

"Research." Otto replied shortly, hesitating. Could he trust Wing with his suspicions? Otto silently scolded himself. H.I.V.E. was making him paranoid; of course he could trust his best friend. What was he thinking? Shaking off that unusual feeling, he continued, "I'm looking for information on the new kid."

Wing cocked an eyebrow, "Artemis Fowl the second?"

"Precisely," Otto nodded, "how could he have beaten Shelby? Why was he enrolled late? Why did Nero allow access to his own personal laptop? You know that ordinary students are issued with regulation laptops. And why is he so emotionless and cold? And highly intelligent? Almost like a…but point is, why him?"

Wing regarded his ranting friend with a slightly amused expression, a dramatic change from his usual stoic state. "Otto, I feel you may be experiencing a rather peculiar emotion. I believe it is called jealousy."

"What?" Otto jerked in his seat, completely taken aback.

"It appears that you are not different to an alpha lion defending its territory. Artemis serves as an intruder, surpassing your own wit in the course, befriending your friends, stealing Laura-"

"It's not like that!" Otto protested.

Wing continued to smirk. "I will be in the accommodation block, calming Shelby. Please join us when you are finished with your research." With that said, the Asian boy left Otto to his own bumbling, confused thoughts.

**There you go! Remember, reviews=more uploads**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was fun to write, and I hope will be to read. As usual, I will aim for a chapter a week. Thanks for all the follows and reviews! They made me happy! More reviews=Faster updates**

**Dstorm12: Sorry about that, but here's the next chapter!**

**AlysSa: Here's the update!**

**Icetalon: Thanks**

**I apoligize if I forgot any guests.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or H.I.V.E. or Artemis Fowl**

"Arte…mis…Fowl the…second."

Otto sounded out the name as he typed it into the search engine. There were a lot of ways Otto could get information, but he had decided that a good old search would be easier. Upon hitting 'enter', thousands of results popped up. Otto eliminated all the choices for the goddess, Artemis, and narrowed it down. As he scanned the long list, his eyes caught on "Artemis Fowl II-The Child Prodigy". It was an article by a local newspaper in Ireland.

"We have all heard of gamous geniuses," it started, "such as Albert Einstein, Isaac Newton, Bill Gates, and others. Artemis Fowl II resembles them all with the same intelligence, curiosity and cleverness. The catch? He is a mere lad at the young age of eleven. I had the honor of meeting this fellow at Fowl manor, a mansion situated in the peaceful countryside of Ireland with sprawling, perfectly manicured lawns, and a polite staff."

Otto slumped back in his seat. Spoiled, rich kid, huh? That still doesn't explain why Artemis enrolled late or the other thing…if he was like Otto. First of all, the boy was certainly cold enough and completely emotionless. Second he was definitely smart. Otto massaged his closed eyelids. He knew those weren't strong evidence to back up his claims and Otto began to wonder if Wing had been right all along. Otto returned to the article and decided it was no use. The journalist had been, in fact, a poor one and at the end of the insufficient article, he had been roughly dumped out into the woods by a large, muscular butler with no means of transportation back to the city. **(Actually, I just stink at journalism) **And Artemis Fowl II was still a mystery. Otto, however, was not deterred and opened the next link. After reading the first couple of sentences, he wondered how a plan accident could have anything to do with Artemis. Apparently, a ship loaded with 250,000 cans of cola was being shipped to Russia from Ireland. When the Fowl Star-Otto jumped a little. _Fowl. _Eagerly, he read on.

"When the Fowl Star passed over the Gulf of Kola-"Otto snickered at the irony, "in the Murmansk Peninsula, Russia, the Russian Mafiya destroyed the ship with a missile. They took the dealer, Artemis Fowl I, into captivity. After six months of searching, he was declared dead by the courts."

Artemis's father, it must be. Otto thought. Poor kid…maybe that's why he was so cold and isolated. Sighing, he resumed his search, and after a couple of links, he realized his search was going to prove fruitless. After a little thought, he decided to hack into Interpol for a little fun and information. Stretching his fingers out, he thought smugly, _watch out, Fowl._

* * *

Thousands of miles under the earth's crust, Julius Root was completely flipping out.

"Explain this to me again, Foaly. _He _is missing."

Foaly sighed, "Like the last eight times we've been over this, Julius, the answer is still…yes. It appears that the tracker we have implanted on him has mysteriously vanished off the face of the earth."

Root scratched his chin stubble, squinting at the computer screen. "He's up to something."

"I didn't know that." Foaly said sarcastically before pointing at a red dot on the screen, "That was where the signal stopped transmitting, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Should we send a squadron to see what he's up to?"  
Root nodded. "Just two soldiers. Send Trouble Kelp and Holly Short immediately, I need my best players on the field for _this _Mudboy."

* * *

"This is the library."

Artemis fought to hide the smile slowly creeping up his face as Wing and Nigel gestured at the looming bookshelves stacked in orderly rows.

Nigel grinned at his expression. "I've tried to show Franz the wonder of this place but he was immediately discouraged by the lack o-"

He was interrupted by a loud beep.

Wing and Nigel glanced at each other in surprise while Artemis checked his briefcase.

"You must excuse me. I must study. As for you," Artemis nodded at his tour guides, "I'm sure you have important matters to intend to."

And, with that, he walked off into a secluded corner of the library. Wing and Nigel, who were already familiar with this kind of treatment from the Irish boy, left for their own piles of homework.

Artemis booted up his laptop and an alert greeted him. Someone had been tampering with my Interpol file, Artemis thought; I knew it was a good idea to install an alarm on it. A hacker, maybe, he speculated, but what would be their reasons for poking around with _his _file? Ok, so a lot. That didn't mean he was going to let them get away unharmed. His signature vampire smile bloomed as he went to work.

**Tell me what you think, reviews=updates**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**DStorm12: Thank you**

**AlysSa: :)**

Artemis narrowed his eyes. His hacker was taking him longer than usual. Every move he made was countered. He decided on a different approach. In a few minutes, he had the hacker's email account.

'I hope you know who you are dealing with, barging into Interpol like a rampaging buffalo.' He typed into the message from Mr. Fredric Rumple, his fake e-mail address with no information.

To save you the boredom of waiting for the replying emails, I have sped up the process and cut out the boring waits *fast-forward noise*

The hacker's reply came a few minutes later: "Mr. Artemis Fowl, I presume?"

Artemis cocked his eyebrow in surprise. "Fred, actually. May I inquire the reason for your nosiness?" he typed.

"You may not."

"Then I must ask that you withdraw from Interpol immediately. You do not have the correct authorization."

"Don't play games with me, Artemis Fowl II."

"I could say the same to you, Otto Malpense."

They had a virtual glaring session. Artemis had already figured out the culprit, based on the hints Otto had given him before he retreated to his dorm. The "genius" was actually extremely predictable.

"I must admit, you are one unique person, Fowl."

"Thank you," Artemis replied, "Now I must insist that you depart from my file."

A long five minutes passed and Artemis was growing impatient. Deciding that he could not allow Otto to poke further into his file, he set off for their dorm. If only Butler was here, he thought when nearing the door, this issue would take less time.

"I can see it!" Holly cried out as the small volcano island came into view.

"Shield quickly," Trouble said, zooming to Holly's side on his new set of wings, the Flyer 200, "Root said we're going to make a quick and unnoticed landing." **(By the way, what do you guys think of HollyxTrouble?)**

For the last half hour, Root had given the two officers an endless and unnecessary tactical lecture until Holly gathered enough nerve to shut off her communication unit. Knowing she would regret it later, she comforted her conscience by reasoning the fact that she would be more focused if she didn't have a very agitated commander screaming in her ear. She used the rest of the flight watching Trouble wince in pain every time Root raised his voice.

"What'd he say?" Holly asked.

"You weren't listening?" Trouble rubbed his pointy ears.

She simply smiled innocently.

"What?! Short wasn't even listening?!" crackled from Trouble's communication unit.

"Oh, Holly, what are we going to do with you?" He chuckled, "Root said to use the underground tunnels to infiltrate the school. Apparently, a certain Mulch Diggums had attempted to escape a squad of LEPrecon officers using this island a couple decades ago."

Their shields protected them from the security cameras as they landed on the tip of the volcano. Resting behind a pile of rocks, the pair took in the scene.

All around them, ships at least two decades ahead of the Mudmens' time were shimmering into view and landing on platforms _inside _the volcano while others took off. Lava bubbled underneath a fire-proof platform where dozens of uniformed guards milled around, directing the futuristic machines.

_Not bad, _Holly thought, _for Mudmen._ _I wonder what's in the volcano?_

Trouble intensified his shield and beckoned to Holly, flying deeper into the volcano's depths. The heat caused shimmers where it hit the cool, sea air, causing the two fairies' presence to go unnoticed as they crept closer to the platform.


End file.
